Tristan
:Not to be confused with Tristan de Bois, the brother of Ygraine and Agravaine. Tristan is a smuggler who met up with Arthur and Merlin when they were fleeing from Morgana's men. He was the beloved of Isolde. Biography At some point in his past his people were massacred, an event which left Tristan distrusting to nobles. By the time he met Arthur, he was a head smuggler who along with Isolde led several men smuggling cargo across the border. When Isolde caught Arthur and Merlin, he was convinced not to kill them, and when offered gold, he agreed to let them come with him. After Agravaine's men caught up with them, he along with Isolde fled. But Isolde was injured during a skirmish, so he agreed, after a bit of persuasion, to accompany Arthur and Merlin to Ealdor. While there, he thanked Merlin for helping Isolde, and started to realise he was wrong about nobles. He along with the others fled when Agravaine's men surrounded Ealdor. With the others he managed to escape through the tunnels. He was surprised when Arthur went back for Merlin. Still weary, he made his opinion of nobles clear, mocking Arthur's authority, and then informing him he had none, even though Arthur was only helping him gather wood. However, when he saw how much his men were loyal to Arthur, and what he was fighting for, he realised he was wrong about him. He along with Isolde joined Arthur on his attack. With Percival and Isolde he led one of the assults, where he killed many of the Southron warriors. ]]Tristan later met up with Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, and was with them when they broke into the throne room. Once Morgana was revealed to be powerless, he joined in the fight with the men of Helios. Although he killed all his opponents, Isolde was still mortally wounded. This act shocked him, and Isolde died in his arms, telling him she was sorry. Her last words were "Hold me". What happened to him after this is unknown. He wasn't at Arthur and Gwen's wedding, which suggests he had either left Camelot or was still too distraught over Isolde's death to attend (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Following a massacre Tristan had an intense hatred of nobles seeing them as corrupt. He also had a ruthless streak, and considered killing Arthur and Merlin, when they caught him and his men. Tristan was willing to break the law, and showed a streak of greed, being a smuggler. However, he claimed that he wouldn't need to be if the taxes weren't so high. He also disliked being given orders, and was unwilling to follow Arthur's to run from the attackers, till Arthur asked him, if he wanted to live. Although Tristan could be greedy and ruthless, he was deeply in love with Isolde and was very concerned for her when she was injured in a fight with Agravaine's men. When Isolde died at the hands of Helios, Tristan was heartbroken. He appeared to love her more than life itself telling her that they promised to be "partners for life". After seeing what Arthur was like, and how loyal his citizens were to him, Tristan realised he was wrong about nobles and was happy to fight alongside Arthur. In fact, Arthur trusted and respected him enough to choose him and Isolde to be part of the team who broke into Morgana's chambers to confront her and Helios, while the rest of Arthur's forces battled Morgana's army. Tristan's loyalty to Arthur showed that deep down he was a good man. Abilities Tristan was a talented leader and a skilled warrior. He wielded a sword with such skill that Arthur chose him and Isolde to be part of his team that confronted Morgana and Helios, who were both lethal warriors. He was also shown to be a skilled knife thrower. Tristan is also knowledgeable of swords and the blacksmiths arts, able to recognise Arthur's sword was made by Camelot's royal swordsmiths, from just a brief look, and feel. Appearances ;Series 4 :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two Gallery Tristan fighting.png|Tristan fights for Camelot Isolde dying.png|Tristan holding a dying Isolde 26-1-.jpg Tristan isolde love.jpg Tristanpromo.jpg Category:Series 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Skilled swordhandlers Category:Allies of Camelot Category:Two-parter appearance Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Disappeared